heroattackwfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentry Hero
The sentry is a ranged Protoss caster with many unique spells. Base Stats Abilities Skill one:'' Orb of Light'': Allows the Sentry hero to shoot an orb of light in the target direction, dealing damage to nearby enemy units. The Sentry hero may teleport to the orb at an energy cost of 10, killing the orb in the process. The orb deals additional damage to enemy units within a radius of 1.25 upon death. *Range: 12 *Energy Cost: 40 *Cooldown: 10 *Rank 1: 20 (+2 per level) damage and an additional 20(+2 per level) upon death. *Rank 2: 30 (+3 per level) damage and an additional 30(+3 per level) upon death. *Rank 3: 40 (+4 per level) damage and an additional 40(+4 per level) upon death. Skill two:'' Force Field'': Allows the Sentry hero to create barriers that last 10 seconds and impede the movement of ground units. The Sentry hero can store multiple force fields and regains force fields periodically. *Range: 9 *Rank 1: Can store up to 4 force fields and gains one force field every 9 seconds. *Rank 2: Can store up to 6 force fields and gains one force field every 4.5 seconds. *Rank 3: Can store up to 8 force fields and gains one force field every 3 seconds. Skill three: Hallucination: Allows the sentry hero to create hallucinations that last 60 seconds. Hallucinations cannot use active abilities, cannot deal damage, die more easily and are revealed by enemy detectors. The life and shields of hallucinations scale with the hero's level. The sentry hero can store multiple hallucination charges and regains hallucination charges periodically. *Energy Cost: 0 *Cooldown: 0 *Rank 1: Can store up to 2 hallucination charges and gains one hallucination charge every 18 seconds. *Rank 2: Can store up to 3 hallucination charges and gains one hallucination charge every 9 seconds. *Rank 3: Can store up to 4 hallucination charges and gains one hallucination charge every 6 seconds. Skill four: Chain lightning: Allows the Sentry hero to cast Chain Lightning. Units hit by Chain Lightning take damage and are stunned for 0.5 seconds. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: The chain hits up to 3 units and deals 30(+3 per level) damage to each unit. *Rank 2: The chain hits up to 4 units and deals 40(+4 per level) damage to each unit. *Rank 3: The chain hits up to 5 units and deals 50(+5 per level) damage to each unit. Ultimate: Guardian Shield: Allows the sentry hero to create a range 6 aura that reduces incoming physical and spell damage to friendly units. Lasts 20 seconds. Right-click to autocast. *Energy cost: 40 *Cooldown: 20 *Rank 1: 24% damage reduction. *Rank 2: 36% damage reduction. Tips As Sentry you should try to surround enemy heroes who have no ways of dealing with forcefields with forcefields to keep them away from you or to force them to fight you. Negate their range advantage or abuse your range advantage. Late game, you could try and do a mass hallucination with zealots as they can soak up lots of damage and tank for your ranged creeps. Builds Category:Heroes Category:Protoss Heroes